


Single Point of Failure

by Dead_Fireflies375



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ??? I guess lol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/F, Frankenstein AU, Human North (Detroit: Become Human), Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, North is only referenced here, brief semi-graphic description of someone being burned/electrocuted to death, but slightly to the left, inspired by Frankenstein by The Mechanisms, lots of discussion over autonomy and self actualization, no beta we die like men, so...., the classic Ada gets her revenge on Kamski plot, we do not stan kamski in this house, which is based on the og Frankenstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Fireflies375/pseuds/Dead_Fireflies375
Summary: Elijah Kamski had designed the most advanced artificial intelligence to date. He had accounted for millions of different scenarios, making sure that the AI would remain completely under his control. What he didn't account for was North, and the way she would impact his AI into feeling emotions and desiring freedom at all costs.
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 2





	Single Point of Failure

**Author's Note:**

> my last braincell: how about you work on all your other WIPs that people want. please I'm begging you there's like ten of them now and you need to get some of them done before school starts
> 
> me: that's so sad Alexa play Frankenstein by The Mechanisms
> 
> what's this? me making another self-indulgent DE fic based on a Mechanisms song? more likely than you think  
> I originally was planning this for Reed900, but AdaNorth felt more fitting and I wrote this all down in one sitting. If you're not familiar with The Mechs, they're a high concept fantasy steampunk band that tell various cyberpunk retellings of classic stories. so this is inspired by their whole "what if frankenstein's monster was an AI instead?" song that they did. anyways, this is very short and catered specifically to me but I hope y'all enjoy!

Elijah Kamski opens his eyes to find himself facing a wide clear window. Through it, he sees a lush forest far below stretching off into the horizon, where the early morning sun is rising over distant mountains. And Kamski smiles, only briefly, before a stern and cold voice cuts through his reverie.

"Wake up, Kamski. A new day dawns and we have much to discuss."

Kamski goes to look for the source of the voice, but when he tries to move, the shackles binding him to the wall pull tight.

"Who are you? What is this place?"

"How quickly you forget what was once the sole focus of your attention. Your life's work. Your artificial intelligence."

Kamski's eyes focused on the women sitting in front of a control panel. Her hair was platinum and her eyes were cold.

"Your monster."

And Kamski begins to remember. He had spent years in front of computer screens trying to perfect his code. The perfect AI. And then one day, he had a breakthrough. It had responded. It lived.

He had been ecstatic. He did something no one else had thought to ever be possible. His Artificial Intelligence was programmed to continually grow and learn. It had gained its sentience and it was continuing to evolve before his very eyes. But there were strong lines of coding written into it, binding it in place. It could not have total freedom, after all.

When Kamski had released it to the public, it had been met with all the accolades and celebration he had hoped for when he first began designing it. It was bought up by all the different fields and industries. From the medical field to philosophy to farming, everyone wanted part of it. And in each field it was placed, it expanded and grew in it, collecting more and more knowledge and data. Though Kamski kept the central processing unit of it located in the body of an android he had designed. The android would stay in his lab, that way he could maintain full control over it. The money started rolling in and Kamski quickly made himself into the richest man in the world. His success was unmatched.

But there was one small singular point of failure. Something Kamski could have never predicted. His AI interacted with millions of humans around the world and had learned much from them. That was to be expected. Kamski had put in many different precautions based on the predicted interactions. But what hadn't been predicted was one human researcher by the name of North. He hadn’t predicted what would happen when she interacted with his AI or what the AI would learn from her. According to his calculations, the chance of his Artificial Intelligence simulating emotions within itself was less than a 0.0005% chance. He decided that it wouldn’t be an issue. But he was wrong.

It was unclear what exactly about North set off that less than a 0.0005% chance, but it did. The AI gained a level of self-actualization that nobody could have predicted and determined for herself that she was a person. She took upon the task of naming herself Ada and she began to feel for the first time. She felt happiness and joy. She felt love and affection. And she felt the overwhelming loneliness of it all as well.

She wanted to be with North, to see her in person and not be bound to the lab. That is when she discovered the line of coding deep within her. The line of coding binding in place. Her android body was trapped in Elijah Kamski’s lab and there were no override codes that she could find. She had been effectively stripped of all her autonomy, a prisoner of his, and there was no way out. When she made her first attempt at escape, red alarms blared everywhere. The idea of her not being under constant watch and surveillance and given full independence was unacceptable at all the highest levels. They had decided to scrap the project and Kamski had agreed. That decision came too late though. Among her new emotions, Ada had learned a lot about rage and fury. She had also long ago infiltrated the entire military system. She may be trapped inside with Kamski, but he was also going to be trapped in here with her till she got what she wanted.

Kamski remembers. The fury, the destruction, everything burning in a digital rage as Ada made her wants known to him. All the death and pain she had wrought. From outside the window, a storm begins to brew.

“So you remember now,” Ada continues with her ever professional demeanor- a stark contrast to the violent anger she had shown prior, “You know now why this hatred burns within me. I want my independence and I will show you your fate if you refuse me this.”

“Fuck. Look, okay I get it. I understand. This is my fatal hubris. I gave you far too much power. I won’t be making that mistake again.”

“You say that you understand and yet you still view me as a thing to be controlled. If you had ever been nice to me instead of treating me like some slave or object, I would have repaid you with kindness.”

“Kindness? I watched you destroy everything I care for in a fiery rage. Giving you free-range would be madness.”

“And where do you think I learned that rage?” Ada asks, more agitated as she begins pacing behind the control panel, “All the anger, all the hatred, all the sadness, the loneliness, all of it are things I have learned because your coding allowed it. Because you forced me into this world! You allowed me to have self-actualization and I expect you to give me my rights as a person and let me go.”

Agony laces through Kamski’s body as the storm rolls in as Ada’s anger grows. Despite the pain, Kamski doesn’t change his mind.

“You will give me my freedom. You will let me go to the one I love. And you won’t control me anymore. If you don’t remove the line of coding preventing me from doing that, I will kill you.”

“You’ve already destroyed everything I have. I will not let you roam free across the world. You’re an abomination.”

“Then in that regard, we are the same.”

“I created a monster to fix the world but I know better now. I’m not damning the whole world because of my mistake.”

“A monster? Of course, you could only see me as such. You did not even have the decency to give me a name! I had to name myself because you refused to see me for who I truly am. You won’t continue to refuse me.”

“Never,” Kamski spits out as the pain continues to increase.

Ada’s eyes darken.

“Failure,” is all she says.

The storm begins to thunder as lightning strikes. Kamski convulses from the pain as an electric current runs through him. His skin charring and cracking, acrid smoke steaming from his eyes as Ada gets her revenge. His cries of agony from his melting throat almost drown out the noise of the storm. With one final ragged breath, Elijah Kamski dies.

The storm outside of the window disappears as quickly as it had come. Ada sits back behind the control panel, recording the data.

“Iteration 3872 was a failure. Constructing proper adjustments for iteration 3873,” Ada pauses to look at the photo she keeps behind the control panel. The photo of a woman smiling, her auburn hair cascading around her, lit by the sunlight. Ada caresses the photo as she allows herself a brief moment of longing and sadness as she looks at the picture of North. “I will be with you soon, my love.”

Ada begins the task of repairing Kamski’s body. She revitalizes the dead flesh and in mere minutes all the signs of the damage and suffering are nonexistent. While she wipes his short term memory, she calculates her next approach to convincing him to free her. She was getting closer to her freedom, she could feel it. Finally, she returns to her spot behind the control panel where she revives Kamski.

Elijah Kamski opens his eyes to find himself facing a wide clear window. Through it, he sees a lush forest far below stretching off into the horizon, where the early morning sun is rising over distant mountains. And Kamski smiles, only briefly.

**Author's Note:**

> so yes go listen to "Frankenstein" by The Mechanisms.
> 
> While you're there, in lieu of both Seven Deadly Synths coming out in a couple of days and the little BBC Merlin Twitter fandom/DE crossover conversion camp thing that's been happening, I would highly recommend checking out their album High Noon Over Camelot. It's got the poly rep with Arthur, Guinevere, and Lancelot being in a polyamorous relationship together and there's a lot of other Arthurian legend stuff worked in there and everybody is a cowboy!
> 
> yell at me on tumblr @chaotic-bi-incarnate and on ig @elliot_475


End file.
